User talk:4kant,6/Kúto Testù
I thought we wanted to get rid of ¨ with x. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:22, May 27, 2015 (UTC) I like that letter. It's very cute :) Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:43, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I'd also prefer to keep it :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:33, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Dammit! I can argue with logic, but I can't argue with cuteness! :D --Semyon 11:32, May 28, 2015 (UTC) The letter ain't cute though, it's ugly and takavíhki and it sadifies me :'( --OuWTB 11:39, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Luckily you speak takavíhki Oshenna without netakavíhki ẍ :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:48, May 28, 2015 (UTC) The ẍ is that letter that makes Bredish unique, something which, for example, Oshenna lacks. HORTON11: • 13:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Tsss.. To remind you: that unique letter is also missing from English, Dutch, and probably most languages, unless you count å for Swedish (also present in most other nordic languages), ç in French (present in many more), ñ in Spanish (same here), in which case á and ý could serve for that in Oshenna. In fact, it only leaves us with German (ß) and Icelandic (þ), ah yeah, and Bredish with ("x) :P --OuWTB 13:09, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Well, in that case Bredish is almost-unique in having a unique letter :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:14, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Oos has a good point. The letter is 'unique' but it sends a loud message to the world 'WE ARE TAKAVIKI.' Is that really what you want? :( --Semyon 15:11, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Says a speaker of Burenian, noted for umlauted y's. HORTON11: • 15:25, May 28, 2015 (UTC) 1. ẍ is more considerably more takaviki than ÿ, as a small amount of research will inform you; indeed one could argue x is takaviki. 2. Kob doesn't have that letter. 3. I worry very much if you're content for Bredish to have the same level of takavikiness as Burenian. 4. That letter can be said to be necessary in Burenian, ask 4kant for details. 5. Bredish is a very normal Indo-European language, with no particularly unusual phonemes. This cannot be said for Burenian. --Semyon 15:45, May 28, 2015 (UTC) 1. Not so sure about that though :o 2. Kòb's takavíhki though. 3. Western Burenian is pretty netakavíhki though. 4. Uxykascardijålekt distinguishes five length/tone combinations, which are written using diacritics. 5. /θ/ apparently is pretty unusual though, more so than ejectives and uvulars :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:57, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Pretty sure several dijålekts of eθpañol got /θ/ too though :o --OuWTB 18:29, May 28, 2015 (UTC) But even more don't :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:10, May 28, 2015 (UTC) 1. neklihef. 2. irrelevant and debatable; its supposed takavikiness for sure isn't due to lack of ÿ. 3. neklihef 4. indeed, hence why it uses ÿ 5. irrelevant, as /θ/ can easily be represented by . --Semyon 19:46, May 28, 2015 (UTC) 1. Neklýxef. 2. Neklýxef. 3. Neklýxef. 4. Klýxef :o 5. I was just proving you wrong about Bredish not having any unusual phonemes :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:34, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Not sure about contrasting /ɪ i iː/. :o --Semyon 19:06, May 29, 2015 (UTC) We'll see :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:58, May 29, 2015 (UTC) @Semyon: contrasting /ɪ i iː/ exists in Dutch and Limburgish too though. Dutch even contrasts /ɪ ɪ: i iː/ :o --OuWTB 11:55, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :o : :o :o :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 11:19, August 30, 2015 (UTC) This is around edit no. 530 for me :o :So, you've made around 530 edits, but how many of those actually make sense? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:23, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Btw, I'm on chat :o ::::Are you able to come to chat around 11:00 GMT today? :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 22:47, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::That's 12 o'clock in a normal timezone, right? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:38, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yes :P --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 09:25, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Then I shall be on chat at 12 o'clock :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:28, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::OK. :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 09:31, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, since we're both online now, we might as well both come to chat now :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:33, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm there now. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:43, August 31, 2015 (UTC)